Intentions" Part 1
by DTroi57
Summary: Part 2 of the "Enemy's Trilogy"/ Deanna is on Betazed, Will is on the Enterprise. He's dealing with duty, she with the repercussions of her captivity. Life throws them a few more curves. This one is more intense than the first; rated R for content.


"Intentions"

by: Robin Marshall (DTroi57) 1/98

Disclaimer: This story is intended as a sequel to the story "Enemy's Mask". The Star Trek Next   
Generation characters herein, belong to Paramount. The story, settings, and plot belong solely   
to me.   
  
  
  


Chapter One

Commander William Riker was on the Bridge, for his fourth, 12 hour shift in the last week. While   
it wasn't unusual for him to pull a double shift, it was rare that it happened more than twice in   
a week. The last several weeks had been extremely stressful, with several minor border skirmishes   
erupting along the Neutral Zone. The Enterprise had been assigned to patrol the sector to   
provide a show of strength by the Federation, and if necessary, engage the troublemakers.   
More than once a renegade Romulan Warbird or a Klingon Bird of Prey, was the culprit. There   
had been at least a dozen reports of fighting along the same stretch of the border, in the last   
several weeks. Each and every time the Enterprise had responded, the ships involved had either   
left the vicinity or cloaked. Invariably they left an unlucky traveler adrift, or limping for home,   
with just enough trace evidence of phaser and disruptor fire to identify who was responsible.   
Thus far there were no casualties, but several passengers suffered injuries. The Enterprise had   
been picking up the pieces after these attacks for the last six weeks. They had been ferrying the   
survivors to nearby starbases to find transportation home, or repairing the damage done to the   
ships by the attacking vessels. Riker and Captain Picard had spent many long hours trying to   
come up with a possible explanation for these attacks and had been unable to come up with   
anything plausible.

Problems in the sector weren't the only cause of Will Riker's headaches. The Enterprise herself   
had decided to turn against him. In the last several days, a rash of minor glitches in the ship's   
systems had cropped upone after another. As a result of one of these minor systems failures,   
they'd been forced to remain on impulse power for three days due to a problem in the   
propulsion system. Geordi Laforge worked overtime trying to find the cause of the problem,   
which had turned out to be a series of isolinear chips installed backwards. Once they'd finally   
been able to return to warp, the ship's main computer had contracted a "virus" during an ion   
storm, and experienced a minor cascade failure. Fortunately, the only system affected was the   
replication system, but it had meant that the entire crew had had to live on emergency rations   
for four days. These irritating little difficulties, combined with the Neutral Zone situation, had   
caused elevated tensions amongst the crew. Will spent considerable time dealing with   
disagreements over duty rosters, equipment allocations, and flaring tempers. The last topic,   
tempers, would normally be Ship's Counselor, Deanna Troi's territory. But, since Deanna was   
presently offship, on medical leave, her staff had been working overtime; counseling,   
comforting, and soothing ruffled feathers. Will had needed to assign additional personnel to   
assist the counselor's staff in dealing with the additional caseload caused by the tensions of the   
Enterprise's mission. He was looking forward to Deanna's homecoming for professional as well   
as personal reasons.

As First Officer, Will had been pulling double shifts to keep up with duty schedules, resource   
allocations, and especially logging all this information into the computer. It wasn't a difficult   
task, just a time consuming one. He'd discovered that time had a nasty habit of slipping away,   
faster than he could make use of it. Tonight, making matters much worse... Will was having   
difficulty keeping his mind on his work. His thoughts kept returning to Deanna, and it wasn't just   
missing her that occupied his mind. Worry over her lack of communication was making it   
almost impossible to concentrate on the activities on the Bridge. He hadn't heard from Deanna   
in nearly 10 days. Before that, they had spoken every 2 or 3 days. Now, without warning, she   
had stopped communicating. Will made a mental note to contact Deanna in the morning,   
then immersed himself in the mundane details of the Bridge during night watch. Somehow,   
managing to work the last four hours of his shift without thinking about his Imzadi. By the time   
Beta shift arrived, Riker was back in "command mode" and had actually lost track of time.   
Data relieved him at 06:00 hours. He headed for his cabin, and hopefully 8 hours of much   
needed sleep.

When he reached the privacy of his quarters, Will showered and threw himself across the bed.   
But now, when the chance to sleep was at hand, sleep wouldn't come; he was just too wired   
to give in to it. Finally after a half an hour of tossing and turning, he gave up, pulled himself   
from the bed, and left the bedroom. Crossing to the replicator, Will called up a tried and true   
insomnia cure, and ordered a steaming cup of "lapnas tea". Lapnas was a Betazoid drink that   
Deanna favored when she couldn't sleep. He sat quietly on the sofa, enjoying the delicate   
flavor of the hot drink, and looked about the room, reminiscing about how his quarters once   
looked.

His living quarters had always had a spartan look to them. There had been a few personal   
mementos of Alaska, where he'd grown up, his trombone, and some sheet music. The rooms   
had barely reflected the individual who lived there, the truth being that he'd spent very little   
time in his quarters, until recently. That spartan living style had changed dramatically, since he'd   
resumed his relationship with Deanna Troi. Deanna was Ship's Counselor on the Enterprise...and   
in the midst of her recovery from her ordeal on Eos 3, they'd moved in together. Little by little   
Deanna's personal things began to take up residence in his cabin.

A collection of meditation statues, colorful afghans, candles, and plants had become part of   
his living space. Funny, since Deanna had gone, Will realized that he liked to just sit in his   
quarters, amongst their things and relax...it somehow brought her closer to him. Tonight for   
some reason, all he could think about was Deanna, having become accustomed to her   
presence in his everyday life, and in his cabin. They had spent many evenings alone there,   
sometimes making love, other times just sitting quietly talking or even working side by side on   
the couch. Oftentimes, while he worked at his terminal, Deanna sat on the sofa reading, or   
working on personnel files and personal correspondence. Now and then he'd feel the gentle   
brush of her mind in his. He missed so many other things about her as well ; her scent, the   
softness of her hair, the satin touch of her skin, her smile, and her cold feet pressed between the   
muscles of his calves.

Deanna Troi had left the Enterprise 8 weeks before. She had returned to Betazed, her home   
planet, to undergo intense psychotherapy to counteract the effects of being held captive in a   
Romulan prison camp on Eos 3, for over 6 weeks. Physical and sexual abuse caused her to   
withdraw into herself and revert to a 5 year old child. Deanna had been particularly vulnerable   
to the subliminal torture that the Romulans had subjected her to, because her empathic   
abilities were very highly developed. ( As a teenager she had scored one of the highest   
empathy ratings that the psychologists on Betazed had seen in 200 years.) It was during   
Deanna's recovery, that her relationship with Will had become a romantic one...again. They'd   
been practically inseparable since he had been instrumental in helping Troi recover her memory   
and her adult self. During the weeks after Deanna had regained her memory, she and Will had   
become lovers again. Their bond as "Imzadi" had become stronger than ever, forging a link   
that had given both of them the strength to deal with the difficult times that lay ahead for the   
two of them. Deanna had depended on Will's strength several times in those final weeks before   
she'd gone home to Betazed. He himself was rather proud of the fact that he'd been the   
strength that she'd needed. Turns out he enjoyed being needed. Will was certain he would   
never forget Deanna's face on the day she and her mother Lwaxana left for Betazed. His   
"imzadi's" beautiful features had been calm and composed, a mask to cover the turmoil she   
was feeling inside. She tried so hard to be brave, to stay in control of her emotions. But in the   
end in the transporter room, with their closest friends surrounding them, Deanna had clung to   
him, sobbing openly. She hadn't been alone. Beverly Crusher had tears streaming down her   
face when she'd turned into the Captain's shoulder for comfort. Geordi had wiped moisture   
from his cheeks, and Worf turned his back on the scene before him. Data had been the only   
one who had been unaffected, by the emotion of the moment. Not surprising since he hadn't   
any emotions. Will had been loathe to let her leave, and had wanted to accompany her to   
provide emotional support, but once she'd calmed down, Deanna insisted that it wouldn't be   
necessary. The last two and a half months had seemed an eternity since Will had become   
accustomed to being with Deanna almost all of the time. Her absence had left a void in his life   
that only her return could possibly fill.

Will yawned mightily, "lapnas" tea rarely failed. He got up from his spot on the sofa. and went   
back to bed. The bed felt exquisite to his exhausted body, long hours and tension were   
beginning to take their toll. He was just about to slip into oblivion, when the computer's   
monotonal voice filled the room

>>Incoming message: marked personal, for Commander William Riker, voice identification   
required.

Will groaned, and rolled to a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes, and dragged himself from the   
bed, not bothering to turn up the lights. He straddled the chair before the desk and accessed   
the message....

"Voice identification, Riker : personal access code WTR delta 37." Will waited a few seconds for   
the computer to process the code, raking a hand through his hair and beard....

>>Code accepted, accessing video link

Deanna Troi's face appeared on the terminal in front of him. He drank in her image, as a man   
dying of thirst. God! Here he was lusting after her, three seconds after her face appeared on the   
screen.

She was dressed in a loose flowing robe, in a rich shade of amber. the color added a honey   
gold warmth to her skin...she looked beautiful....but tired. Will felt his stomach clench...why did   
she look so tired?

"Hello imzadi...I'm really glad to hear from you...it's been nearly ten days. Are you all right? You   
look tired."

"Hello, Will. Did I wake you?" Troi's voice was low and musical... "If I did I'm sorry. I had a very   
busy day today, and..." Deanna smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Will smiled back at her...

"It's been over ten days actually, and I apologize...I haven't felt well for a few weeks, which is   
why I look tired. It's because of that, that I've been trying to get more rest. It's why I haven't   
been in touch. I'm sorry if I've worried you." Deanna's features softened... "I miss you so,   
Imzadi...very much."

Riker noticed that she'd reacquired a trace of the Betazoid accent that she'd lost since being   
on the Enterprise. He'd always loved that slightly "foreign" quality of Deanna's speech.

"I miss you too, Dee. I'm in a very big hurry for you to come home to me." Will smiled that heart   
melting smile of his, causing Deanna to catch her breath. She smiled, and folded her hands   
across her knees, then rearranged the folds of her robe. Deanna looked anxious...as though she   
wanted to say something...she was figeting. Will noticed her hands moving, in her lap. She   
raked a hand through her hair, pushing the mass of curls back over her shoulder...It was Will's   
turn to catch his breath.

"You've let it grow out, Dee....I'm glad." Will's fingers were itching to tangle his hands in the soft   
perfumed mass of curls..

"What? Oh! My hair...yes...I realized that cutting it wasn't going to change what had happened.   
Wouldn't make me forget...so...I forced it to grow out, unfortunately, it's curlier than ever now."   
Deanna reached out and lifted a cup of tea...she smiled.."Yridian tea...." She sipped, then   
paused..." So, tell me what's been happening with the ship." Will sighed and slouched in his   
chair...he ran a hand through his hair, and stroked his beard.

"Well, Deanna, it's been pretty frantic around here lately...with increased activity in the neutral   
zone, both Romulan and Klingon...ship's systems malfunctions, and personnel problems related   
to both...I've been putting in at least 2 twelve hour shifts every week. It's been exhauting." He   
smiled at her then... "What makes it all bearable, is seeing your lovely face every few days and   
knowing that you'll be home and in my arms again soon. I miss you too, Imzadi, very much."   
Deanna's eyes widened and filled with tears, she wasn't able to speak immediately.

"I love you Will....and I need to see you soon...to hold you close. I want to come home." Troi   
spoke in a whisper. A single tear made it's way down over the curve of her cheek. The sight of it   
caused a lump to form in Will's throat.

"Awww Deanna don't cry, hon...it won't be much longer...come on now, stop crying." He   
watched as Deanna reached in front of her for a tissue. As she wiped her eyes and blew her   
nose...she apologized...

"I'm sorry Will, I've been a little emotional lately, what with not feeling well....I guess I'm just   
tired." Deanna's watery smile did little to reassure Will that she really was fine. As he stared at her   
image, her fingers began to pluck at the folds of her robe again, it was a nervous gesture, he'd   
come to recognize. Something was bothering her, and he didn't think it was just missing him.

"Sweetheart, if you've been ill for that long, maybe you should see a doctor...have a physical."   
Will shrugged... "Seems the logical thing to do." Deanna took a deep breath.

"Actually Will, I did see Dr. Tobias, yesterday...He prescribed lots of rest and gave me a vitamin   
supplement. He did say that I'm in excellent health. These symptoms should disappear in a few   
weeks." Deanna avoided Will's eyes for a second...alarm bells went off in his mind...

"Okay Counselor...what is it...what do you want to ask/tell me that you're afraid to?" Troi   
shrugged, "Come on I know that face too well." Deanna faced him...

"Will, I need to fill you in on some things. Can you come here to Betazed? It's important or I   
wouldn't ask. I need you here; we need to talk...face to face, soon." Deanna sat quietly at her   
terminal, waiting for his response.

"Deanna, are you really all right? Did the doctor find something serious? Does it have anything   
to do with what happened to you on Eos?" Troi looked away from the screen for a   
moment,composing her features...

"Will, please, I don't want to discuss this over a comm link. This is something very personal and   
important to both of us. Please, can you arrange leave, and come to see me?" Riker closed his   
eyes. "Why now?" When he couldn't possibly get leave? He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Deanna   
could tell from his reaction that he was going to refuse, but before he could speak, she cut him   
off,

"You know that I'd never ask unless it were important. Please, I need you." Will felt absolutely   
helpless. He wanted to be there for her for whatever reason. It didn't matter what that reason   
was. If Deanna felt this strongly about it, he wanted to do as she asked.

"Deanna, the Enterprise and all other ships in this sector are on full alert. All personal leave has   
been cancelled, no nonessential personnel are being allowed on board." It was at this juncture   
that he explained the situation with the Romulans and Klingons. "Starfleet has no idea what   
provoked these attacks and has put out an alert for all ships in this sector until further notice."

"I understand that this isn't a good time, but it's just that there are thing we need to discuss.   
Things that I'd rather not talk about on a commlink." She paused, "You're sure that Captain   
Picard won't approve an emergency leave? According to Betazoid/Federation treaty, we are   
"family" now." Deanna tried hard not to let a pleading note enter her voice.

"Sweetheart, I want to be there, but the only leave that's being granted is bereavement. It   
wouldn't be right of me to ask for special consideration." Will looked more closely at his   
fiancee's face...recalling the earnestness in her voice, he realized that she was very upset...and   
working hard to hide it. "Deanna, sweetheart...just tell me...it's obviously important, and   
causing you pain... Let me help."

"I'm pregnant, Will." Deanna said it simply, and unemotionally. They stared at one another...not   
speaking. Deanna sat quietly, allowing him to digest her news, while Will sat simply trying to   
recover his power of speech. Finally, after several long seconds, he was able to speak...

"Pregnant? Did you say pregnant? We're having a baby?" The thought that Deanna's illness,   
might be pregnancy had never even crossed Will's mind.

"Yes Will, I'm pregnant. And..." Will looked at her, narrowing his eyes...

"And?" Deanna thrust her hair behind her shoulders again and met his eyes...

"Dr. Tobias is fairly certain that I'm carrying identical twins, Will. There are two babies, not just   
one. I'll know for sure next week." She smiled weakly. "Surprise?!"

Will Riker's mind went into a spin. Pregnant? Twins? This was too much to deal with in his   
exhausted state. Deanna looked on as he turned away from the screen, anxiety beginning to   
build.

"Please Will, say something, anything. How do you feel about this? I know it's a shock, it was for   
me too." Deanna placed a tender hand on her abdomen.

Will stayed silent, Deanna took a deep breath, as her anxety became a wave of nausea that   
gripped her stomach. Deep down, she was afraid that he really wouldn't want children now;   
that he wasn't ready for a child, never mind twins! They'd discussed having children before she   
left, and decided to wait a year to become engaged. Tears welled up in her eyes, but   
somehow Deanna managed to force them back.

"Will? Please..talk to me." Waiting for him to speak was sheer torture, her stomach was   
churning, and her hands were like ice!

"Deanna how is this possible, hadn't you just updated your inhibitor? Nevermind. Sweetheart   
you have completely bowled me over wth this news I'd like a moment to think. Just a moment,   
Ok?"

Deanna watched as he reached out and blocked the transmission. She sat staring at the   
screen, her thoughts, feelings all in turmoil. Dizziness came over her in waves. A cold sweat   
broke out on her forehead. She felt as though she were going to be sick. Her mind was numb as   
she waited for him to return. All at once she knew she was going to pass out.

~~~ Mother....please...I...need you!   
  
  
  


Chapter Two

Lwaxana had just emerged from her office, when Deanna's call for help screamed into her   
thoughts. She ran down the hallway into Deanna's room. Deanna was sitting at her terminal   
clutching the edges of the desk, white-knuckled. Her face was pale, her eyes closed tightly.   
Lwaxana thought sure that she was about to faint. Sure enough, as the thought entered her   
head, Deanna began to slip from her chair. Lwaxana dashed to the desk, catching Deanna's   
limp form just as her body sagged out of the chair. Easing her to the floor, Lwaxana looked at   
the screen. What on earth had she been doing to elicit this reaction? Deanna began to stir as   
the viewscreen blinked to reveal Will Riker's bearded image.

"Hello? Deanna, where are you...hello?" Lwaxana settled Deanna more comfortably on the   
thick rug at the foot of her bed...then rose to sit in the chair Deana had just vacated.

"William what happened? What did you say to Deanna? When I came into the room, she had   
fainted and was falling from the chair! What is going on here? This isn't good for her, especially   
now. Tell me what happened!" The tone of Lwaxana's voice was a command. Will began to   
speak,

"Is she all right? I'm afraid I handled this badly, but I was so shocked. I need to speak to   
Deanna, please Mrs. Troi, I need to explain." Will paused, waiting for Lwaxana to surrender the   
terminal to Deanna. She didn't budge.

"For some reason, Commander, something you said upset my daughter enough that she   
fainted, I want an explanation, Deanna has been through enough!?" Lwaxana looked him   
straight in the eye, her gaze unwavering. Deanna began to murmur aloud as she recovered   
from fainting. She opened her eyes, and tried to sit up. The room swam causing her to close her   
eyes briefly. She turned , hearing her mother's voice...then Will's. Oh Gods! Poor Will!

"Mother? Please...I'm all right." She got to her feet slowly, holding onto the edge of the bed and   
then the chair. She laid a hand on Lwaxana's shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off. "Rest   
Deanna. William and I are talking."

"Mother please, I'm fine really. Will and I need to talk. Please go downstairs, We'll talk later."   
Lwaxana sighed and shook her head, rising reluctantly from the chair....

"I don't like this, Deanna. You shouldn't be getting upset this way, it isn't good for the baby, or   
for you! Little One, are you sure that you're fully recovered?" Deanna nodded, "Please?"   
Lwaxana left reluctantly, adding several rude comments under her breath. Deanna regained   
her seat in front of the viewscreen.

"Deanna, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Deanna sat looking at his handsome face, he looked so   
concerned, so contrite. She loved him so very much. His reaction hadn't been that unexpected,   
he'd been completely unprepared for the news of her pregnancy. She still felt disbelief and she'd   
had over a week to get used to the idea! Deanna didn't speak, as she recalled her own   
reaction to the news that she was pregnant.

Deanna had been home on Betazed for almost a month and a half,feeling tired and   
overemotional for most of that time. Her general fatigue had been accompanied by frequent   
bouts of nausea, at various times of the day, often related to the smell of certain foods,   
perfumes etc. Lwaxana's first conclusion was that she might be pregnant. Deanna had   
dismissed that possibility, since she'd updated her fertility inhibitor with Beverly just prior to the   
conference from which she'd been kidnapped. Nevertheless, after three weeks, her mother   
insisted that she see Dr. Tobias, just to rule out pregnancy. "You never know, "Little One".   
Reluctantly Deanna had agreed to see the doctor, who had given her a complete physical   
along with blood work and diagnostic bioscans.

When Deanna had returned to Dr. Tobias' office after her examination, he'd entered and sat   
down, looking very serious. She began to feel panic rise in her stomach, thinking the doctor had   
found something terrible. She remembered sitting there, nauseated, her palms wet with   
perspiration, her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest.

"Well, Dr. Tobias...what is wrong with me? Is it serious?" Troi swallowed hard. Dr; Tobias'   
expression softened and he smiled.

"Well, it appears that when you do something, young lady, you're very thorough. Relax, there's   
nothing seriously wrong with you." Deanna released her breath, which she hadn't realized she   
was holding.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were going to tell me that I was really ill." Troi had laughed.   
"But really, why do I feel so awful? There must be something. Is it the infection I had after Eos?   
Has it returned? My mother is convinced that she's about to become a grandmother. I told her   
that was impossible, but you know Mother." Tobias chuckled...

"Indeed I do, she has always been a very wise woman. She'll make a wonderful grandmother."   
Deanna had frozen in her seat. Tobias met her eyes and smiled...

"Congratulations, Deanna, you're pregnant, about 11 weeks...." Tobias paused, allowing his   
words to penetrate the shock, so apparent on Deanna's face. At first he found it unusual that   
she hadn't kown much sooner, as most Betazoids did, but since she was only half Betazoid...he   
dismissed his concern. Then he went on to explain how the antibiotic she'd received, had   
counteracted her fertility inhibitor, leaving her very fertile and unprotected from accidental   
pregnancy. Apparently it was an experimental drug and Beverly had had no way of knowing   
that this was a possible side effect. It was at this point that he'd told her the "big" news...

"Are you ready for the really good news, dear?" Tobias had come around his desk and taken her   
icy hands in his. I'll be 100% sure after an ultrascan Deanna, but I can safely tell you now, that   
you're pregnant with identical twins. All three of you are in excellent health." He rubbed her   
hands,

"Are you all right?"

Will's voice interrupted her daydreaming..

"Deanna are you listening to me, are you all right? You've been staring at me in the most   
peculiar way." Troi startled, finally becoming aware of the screen. She looked at the screen, her   
expression was one of disbelief.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine...You're criticizing ME??!! You just cut me off in the middle of what has to   
be our most important conversation ever, and you tell me I look peculiar?! You certainly have   
nerve, Will Riker! This hasn't exactly been easy for me either, you know!" As tears threatened,   
Deanna cursed herself. Damn these hormones!!!

"Deanna wait! You're right. I didn't handle the news well, it came as such a shock. But we need   
to talk face to face not like this. Please, let me speak to the captain. I'll get to Betazed as fast   
as I can. I love you!" The words "I love you" were enough to snap Deanna's grip on her emotions.   
Tears welled up and spilled over, to fall slowly down her cheeks.

"Will, how can you say that you love me, and not be happy about our having these babies, our   
babies? I know we hadn't planned to begin our family so quickly, but I won't change what has   
happened. One thing hasn't changed, I know that I love you, and I already love our babies!"   
Deanna's pointed chin came up as she composed her features into an unreadable mask. She   
wiped her cheeks,

" Will I can stay here to have the babies, Mother will help, you won't be inconvenienced at all.   
I'll resign my commission and raise our children alone. You'll be able to see them whenever   
you're in this sector, I won't prevent the babies from knowing their father." Troi paused, the   
struggle to regain control was heartbreaking for Will to see.

"Deanna, wait a minute, I never said I didn't want the babies! Just give me some time." Deanna   
was losing her tenuous hold on her emotions, and only wanted to end this conversation, before   
she fell apart.

"Take all the time that you need to decide what you want to do. I'll be here." >>Troi out

The viewscreen went blank. Will Riker sat numbly before the computer trying to sort out the   
events of the last hour. What had just happened??? He...

>>>>Red Alert!! Commander Riker, to the Bridge...

Commander Data's voice cut into Riker's thoughts. The red alert klaxon wailed through his   
cabin. Will raced to dress and headed to the bridge with his boots in his hands. The turbolift   
entrance was a hive of activity as several crewman attempted to get to their alert posts. He   
entered the lift. "Main Bridge!" Riker ordered, as he bent to slide his stockinged feet into his   
boots. When he arrived, Will found the Captain already sitting in the center seat. He turned as   
the First Officer sat beside him.

"Number One, two Romulan Warbirds have decloaked. One to the port and another to the   
starboard side. Our hails have gone unanswered. Their disrputors are fully charged." Picard   
turned to Worf,

"Report, Mr. Worf." Worf looked down at Picard from his station at Tactical.

"Shields are at 100%, phasers are fully charged and operational, photon torpedoes are armed   
and ready, sir."

"Excellent, open a channel, hail the Romulans again."

"Hailing, sir. They are responding..."

"On screen." Picard stood up, tugging his jacket down. He stood still, his back ramrod straight   
as a familiar face filled the viewscreen. The Romulan Commander Tomalak looked back at   
Picard and smiled.

"Captain Picard...how nice of you and your ship to grace our sector this evening." Tomalak's   
voice was like satin, it had an oily feel to it. His eyes flicked from side to side, missing nothing.

"Commander...thank you for such a warm welcome to your sector...It's always a pleasure to   
meet two fully armed warbirds nose to nose." Picard's tone was calm and even...but to those   
on the Bridge...it was laced with barely restrained anger.

"Captain, are you aware that several Romulan vessels have been attacked and stripped of all   
goods in this sector? It is unsafe for even a Galaxy Class vessel to unescorted, I'd hate to see   
anything unhealthy happen to the flagship of the Federation." Tomalak's eyes narrowed, as he   
leaned closer to the viewscreen. "Or could it be that the flagship is a decoy sent out here to   
distract us from the real attack, which is undoubtedly happening elsewhere."

Picard smiled slightly at the remark.

"Come now Tomalak, would the Federation, really send the Enterprise as a decoy...it's flagship?   
I think not." Tomalak smiled at Picard in the same manner.

"Perhaps not, Picard...but be warned, any unauthorized passage through Romulan territory will   
be considered an act of war."

"Tomalak, I wouldn't make any idle threats...after all there is the matter of Counselor Troi's   
abduction and mistreatment by a member of your military, that has yet to be resolved to the   
satisfaction of the Federation."

"Why Captain Picard, I have no knowledge of any abduction, I assure you that no Romulan   
citizen would ever attempt such a thing. How is the dear lady...?" Tomalak had an innocent   
expression plastered to his face.

"I never said that Counselor Troi was a woman...how did you know?" It was Picard's turn to   
smile.

"Now Commander, I suggest that you stand down your weapons and go about your business,   
what ever that may be. We shall do the same. We wouldn't want to start an interstellar   
incident over something that had never occurred now, would we?"

"Of course not Captain Picard...perhaps we can meet on more amiable terms someday and   
discuss these perplexing matters at our leisure and in comfort. Good journeys, Captain." The   
viewscreen went to grey...

"Captain, the warbirds have powered down their weapons and are preparing to engage their   
cloaking devices." Worf's gruff voice grated in the silence of the bridge. "It would appear that   
the Romulans have decided that it would be foolish to take on the Enterprise. Perhaps HE was   
the decoy intended to keep us away from the border."

"Number One...suggestions?" Picard turned to regard his exec...as he hadn't received a   
response. "Number One? Are you allright?' Will Riker sat in the chair to Picard's right. He had a   
strange expression on his face, a sort of shocked, and distant look in his eye. Picard wondered if   
he's gotten some bad news from home or, perhaps it had something to do with Deanna.

"What? Oh yes sir, I'm fine." Will felt a little guilty, since he hadn't heard any of the diaologue   
that had taken place since the warbirds had cloaked and left. "Sir?"

"Number One is it possible that the Romulans are involved in this one hell of a lot more than it   
appears."

"Captain...I...think they bear watching, sir." Feigning knowledge where he had none was   
unusual for Will. Somehow he'd needed the Captain to think all was well with him, at least until   
he had his thoughts in order. Keeping things from the captain made Will uncomfortable, always   
had. Picard looked curiously at Will, trying to decide what his problem was. He'd have to wait   
until the commander was ready to tell him what was on his mind, until then...there were things   
that needed to be attended to.

"Number One, you have the bridge...I'll be in my Ready Room." Picard stood, tugging his jacket   
into place. "Number One?" Picard's voice was low enough for only Riker to hear. Will looked up   
at the captain. "Should you need to talk about it...I'd be happy to listen." With that, Picard   
turned and strode to the ready room door, which slid aside, closing behind him. Will moved to   
the center seat, silently cursing himself for allowing the captain to notice his distraction. Perhaps   
it was for the best...he thought to himself...maybe he did need to talk to someone. He shook his   
head...not yet...but soon.

The remainder of the evening was spent doing routine maintenance, logging the incident   
reports into the computer, and other "housekeeping" chores. He managed to get through the   
first two hours without thinking too much about Deanna and the baby...babies. He still couldn't   
believe it... He startled as Data's monotonal voice filled the air.

"We have just received a coded message from Starfleet.." Data turned to Riker, awaiting further   
instructions.

>>Riker to Captain Picard...

>>Picard here...

>>Incoming coded message from Starfleet , Sir...

>>I'll take it in here, Number One...

In the ready room, Picard stalked over to the desk.and sat down at the terminal there.   
"Computer, access personal message. Authorization, Picard alpha, 35 delta."

Chapter Three

Deanna Troi sat in the warm spring sunshine outside the Psychology building on the campus of   
the University of Betazed. As she sat quietly she wondered how her life had become so very   
complicated. She was barely aware of the loveliness of the setting around her. The weather on   
Betazed was lovely this time of year. Flowers bloomed everywhere, the sun was pleasantly   
warm, balmy breezes kept the temperature comfortable. She should have been feeling   
wonderful and relaxed, but she was depressed. She hadn't slept well for the last several nights,   
not since contacting Will and telling him about the babies. Tears fell unheeded as she replayed   
their conversation in her mind. She'd cried for hours afterwards, making her mother so   
concerned that she had called the doctor. He'd come to the house and examined Deanna,   
they'd talked privately for several minutes. After he'd gone, Deanna went to bed and cried   
herself to sleep. That was more than four days ago...and still no word from the Enterprise.

"Babies." Deanna whispered to herself. Tobias had contacted her this morning, days ahead of   
schedule, confirming what he'd suspected at her appointment. She was indeed carrying   
identical twins. After Tobias' confirmation, Deanna had decided to get out of the house, finding   
herself walking to the university's campus...a half hour's walk from the Troi mansion.

The University had been designed with the needs of it's students in mind. Low white buildings   
were laid out in groups according to department. All were designed to blend in with the   
surrounding areas, all in eye pleasing arrangements. Alcoves like the one Deanna was sitting in   
were scattered about the campus. They had been intended for meditation purposes and were   
landscaped in a variety of schemes. This particular alcove, Deanna's personal favorite, was   
circular, with benches set evenly around the perimeter. A fountain burbled pleasantly in the   
center, with large pots of flowering plants placed between the benches, and flowering trees   
dotting the lawns. It was lovely and restful, but it had done little to improve her spirits. Deanna   
wiped her eyes and reached into her pocket for a tissue. A friendly voice entered her thoughts.   
It was Chandra, her very best friend.

Deanna turned to smile at her friend who was taking her time walking over to sit beside her.   
Chandra was eight months pregnant, and looked every minute of it. She looked lovely,   
wearing a maternity outfit in a beautiful shade of red. Chandra was at loose ends, no longer   
working, and her husband was away on a diplomatic assignment. Since both women were   
alone, they'd been spending most of their free time together. Chandra knew everything abut   
Deanna's relationship with Will, and she'd been the first person Deanna had told about her   
pregnancy.

~~~ Hello Chandra! Deanna sent. She smiled at her friend.

~~~Hey Deanna, don't you look lovely today! Is that outfit new? Deanna was wearing a one   
piece coverall in a pretty shade of aqua. It had narrow straps and a matching print shirt to   
wear under the pants. She looked fresh and cool. Chandra joined Deanna on the bench, her   
eyes widened slightly as she looked closely at her friend.

~~~Deanna, have you been crying?

~~~ Deanna wiped her cheeks. "A little Chandra, I'm fine really. And yes, the outfit is new."   
Chandra sat down, carefully observing Troi's face.

~~~"Oh, Dee...I'm sorry." Deanna felt the sincerity of Chandra's emotions, fresh tears began to   
fall. Chandra didn't say anything...just hugged her friend and waited for her to compose herself.

~~~Chan...four days ago...I contacted Will aboard the Enterprise. I asked him to come here, to   
Betazed, intending to tell him about the baby.

~~~ What happened, Dee. I take it things didn't go as planned?

~~~Oh, Chan...there's some kind of emergency..the Enterprise is on alert. Will said something   
about border skirmishes. He can't leave the ship, unless it's a family emergency. I had to tell him   
that I was pregnant on the commlink! Chandra, he blocked the transmission...after hardly   
acknowledging what I'd said. It was such a shock...hurt so badly...I fainted.

~~~Oh, Dee were you hurt?

~~~No luckily I was able to call Mother, she was in time to catch me as I fell. Deanna shook her   
head. Chan, Will came back on asking how, and when. He, oh nevermind. He isn't happy   
about this and I don't know what to do now. He hasn't contacted me since and I'm frightened   
that he won't contact me at all.

~~~Deanna, he loves you...he's just in shock. I mean you weren't planning to have a child for   
awhile, were you? Chandra rubbed a hand over her belly protectively. Deanna looked at her   
friend and frowned, shaking her head.

~~~No, not right away.

~~~ Well, when I told Teb about our son, he didn't say anything for almost an hour!!! And we   
WERE planning to start a family. Dee give Will a chance. Contact him again, talk to him. I hate   
seeing you so miserable.

~~~No, he'll contact me when he's ready.

~~~Dee get in touch with him, give him a chance to tell you how he feels.

~~~I don't want to make him more uncomfortable than he already is, Chan...I need him to   
WANT this pregnancy. I don't want him accept it out of a sense of responsibility. She paused,   
inhaling deeply, then exhaled...How are you, Chandra?

~~~Dee don't change the subject...I'm fine and so is my son. Chandra patted her belly. I just   
hope that Teb is home before he's born. Now, enough about me. I don't want to talk about   
me...I want to talk about you!

~~~Chandra please! I don't want any more advice. Please, leave it alone! Deanna's eyes filled,   
tears that were from anger and exhaustion. She stood up to leave, her hands fisted at her sides.   
Chandra could clearly hear the anguish in her friend's voice. Deanna had been her best friend   
since they were in diapers. The last thing she'd wanted to do was hurt her.

~~~Deanna, wait! I'm sorry. I just don't want you to lose the one thing in life that you want the   
most. She took both of Deanna's hands in hers. I promise I'll try not to give you any unasked for   
advice. Ok? Now, let's change the subject. You look tired Dee, are you alright?

~~~I am tired Chan...I just didn't sleep well last night. Strange, since lately, all that I seem to   
want to do, is sleep. Dr. Tobias says that this will pass. I'm asleep by 9:00 every night, and   
exhausted when I get up in the morning. Chandra nodded...

~~~I know, isn't it awful. I didn't know that it was possible to be so tired and not be sick! Don't   
worry it will pass Dee.

~~~Deanna sighed...I don't really mind though...knowing that I'll have the babies makes it all   
worthwhile.

~~~Babies? Chandra's eyes rounded in surprise.

~~~Yes, babies. Dr. Tobias confirmed it this morning, I'm having twins, Chan!

~~~Twins!!! Oh Dee, that's wonderful !!!

~~~I'm still in shock. Twins!! I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother to one child, let alone   
two...she looked at Chandra.

~~~. I know, I know...no advice. But Deanna, please promise you'll think about contacting Will?   
Chandra wouldn't give up. Deanna sighed, things just kept getting more and more   
complicated.

~~~Alright, I'll think about it, ok? Chandra smiled hugged her again.

~~~Now, I really do have to get going, my mother will be annoyed as it is. I was an hour late   
already when you stopped to talk. Deanna smiled and rolled her eyes. Chandra burst out   
laughing, she knew exactly how Lwaxana Troi could be when provoked.

~~~Oh gosh, and now you have to tell her that you're having twins?? Deanna nodded. Oh you   
poor thing, Deanna! Good luck. See you soon.

The two friends parted company and Deanna completed the short walk to the Troi mansion.   
The sky was just beginning to darken when she opened the front door.

Chapter Four

The senior staff of the Enterprise sat around the table in the Observation Lounge. Captain Jean   
Luc Picard sat at the head of the table, as was his custom. Commander Riker sat to his right,   
Lieutenant Worf sat to the captain's left. The other officers had arranged themselves about the   
table, unconsciously leaving the chair to Riker's right...vacant. That was traditionally Counselor   
Troi's seat.

"I have had a communique from Starfleet...Admiral Bracket has authorized us to use deadly   
force, should we encounter any of the ships involved in these border attacks. We are to fire   
when fired upon. It is suspected that there may be Starfleet personnel involved in these attacks,   
since the only ships that are being attacked are those that are carrying medical supplies and   
food. The perpetrators would have to have had prior knowledge of where and what these   
ships were carrying. There has been little or no evidence left behind to indicate the identity of   
these vessels, just that there are 2 ships, one Klingon and one Romulan. The Admiral is sending   
the Enterprise,escorted by two scout ships, the Odessey, and the Perseus to investigate more   
closely. We will be sending runabouts out to do some covert surveillance when we reach our   
position in the Ardelus system." Picard scanned the faces of his senior officers...they all wore   
expressions of extreme concentration, each hoping to be the one to resolve the situation   
without further bloodshed. Not for the first time...Picard wished that he'd had Troi's council   
when he'd been speaking with Tomalak. She often uncovered valuable information from her   
empathic scans. He hoped that she would be returning to the Enterprise soon. Deanna Troi was   
a valuable member of his Bridge crew.

"Analysis, gentlemen?" Picard looked around the table once again.

"The Romulans very rarely interfere with a federation vessel, sir. Unless provoked, or   
attacked...they have no need. The existence of the cloaking device has enabled them to move   
freely throughout the galaxy virtually undetected." Worf spoke in a snarling voice...his sense of   
honor had been violated by the methods that the Romulans and Klingons had been using.   
Captain Picard sat quietly at the head of the table, observing Commander Riker, who had said   
little thus far in the discussion.

"Agreed Lieutenant." Data shifted forward in his seat, his hands folded on the table before him.   
"It would seem that commander tomalak had a specific agenda...a specific opurpose in   
confronting a galaxy class vessel, even with an escort. Sensor scans indicated that neither vessel   
was battle ready, sir. They would not have withstood a confrontation with the Enterprise sir."   
Picard turned to Data...

"Are you telling me Data, that Tomalak confronted the Enterprise, knowing full well that he   
would be destroyed? Why?" Picard was completely mystified this was atypical behavior for   
both the Klingons and the Romulans...it just didn't make sense.

"Unknown sir." Data fell silent, waiting for Picard to question him further.

" It is possible that the "Sestrax" was intended as a decoy, a distraction, sir." Will Riker added   
quietly. After which he feel silent and brooding once again. Picard made a note to talk with his   
exec when this staff meeting was adjourned.

"Mr. Data, conduct a long range sensor sweep on the sector where the last two attacks   
occurred. Also contact Starfleet and log our present course of action with Admiral Brackett's   
personal assistant. Dismissed." Picard paused as the officers rose from their seat and filed slowly   
from the lounge. He turned to will Riker who had remained seated at the table.

"Problem, Number One?" Picard was secretly relieved to think that Will had finally decided to   
tell him what was on his mind. Riker looked up, startled.

"What? Oh, no, sir, nothing." He started to rise from his chair...when Picard motioned for him to   
remain seated.

"Number One, a moment." Picard replicated a cup of Earl Grey for himself and black coffee for   
Will Riker. Will sank back into his chair knowing that he had to explain his behavior to the   
captain. He accepted the steaming brew and sat back, relaxing into the cushioned seat.

Picard sat down and sipped his tea, allowing Will time to begin. He didn't have long to wait   
before the commander began to speak.

"Captain, I received a video communication from Deanna two days ago, she asked me to join   
her on Betazed. She needed to discuus a few things with me and seemed to be upset. She's   
been ill and seen a doctor, which is why she hasn't been in touch." Will paused to sip his coffee,   
collecting himself. Picard waited patiently, secretly relieved that Will was finally confiding in   
him.

"Captain, when I explained that the ship was on alert, Deanna told me why she wanted to see   
me in person, sir." Will paused.

"What was her reason, Number One? Is the illness a serious one?" Picard felt his concern build.

"Deanna is pregnant, Captain. eleven weeks pregnant with twins to be specific sir. That's why   
she was aksing for me to join her on Betazed. She wanted to tell me in person for obvious   
reasons." Picard's expression was one of surprise and pleasure. He cared for Will and Deanna   
and was thrilled when they got together. He could see Will's dilemma, wanting to be with his   
fiancee and having to be here, on the Enterprise.

"Pregnant with twins! Oh my, that IS a surprise! How is Deanna, is she healthy?" Will flushed   
uncomfortably under Picard's gaze. "You did think to ask, didn't you Will?"

"Captain, I handled the news badly, I was completely shocked, sir. I muted the link for a few   
moments, when I reactivated it, Lwaxana was helping Deanna from the floor. She fainted,   
apparently from the stress of my reaction combined with being pregnant! Deanna was so hurt,   
sir. She's happy about being pregnant, and expected me to be as well." Will slumped in his seat.

"How do you feel about it, Will? Are you unhappy, are you ready to be a father? I have no   
doubt of your feelings for Deanna, but I am surprised by your reaction to the news that she is   
pregnant." Will looked around the room, it was soothing in it's simplicity. He felt calmed by the   
stars warping past the viewports and by the man seated before him.

"Captain, to be honest, I am feeling overwhelmed. Twins can be a handful planetside, but on a   
starship with both parents on senior staff?? I can't imagine how we'll manage to do it sir. It's   
not just that, either, sir. I had hoped to have Deanna to myself for awhile before we formalized   
our enagagement." At Picard's look of confusion, Will proceeded to explain his last statement.   
"Betazoid wedding protocols are very specific about eligibility for couples wanting to marry. We   
had decided to live together for a year before applying for permission to become engaged."   
Will stopped speaking, looking up at Picard, who was sitting quietly at the head of the table.

Picard sat forward, "I don't mean to be indelicate, Number One, but how did this happen?   
Weren't precautions taken to prevent such a thing?" He felt uncomfortable discussing such a   
personal subject, but it was relevant to the way his exec was reacting to what should have   
been happy news. Will went on to explain about the antibiotic affecting Deanna's inhibitor.   
Picard nodded as he began to comprehend the entire situation.

"Will it seems to me that you're not unhappy about Deanna being pregnant, or even about   
having twins. You're upset because it was accidental, not planned according to your   
schedule." He paused to see Will's reaction to this possibility. Will turned his attention away from   
the viewport and focused on Picard's face.

"Captain, you just might be right about that. I've spent the better part of the last two days   
analyzing my feelings, and that is the only explanation that makes sense. I love Deanna and I   
love children. That has never been an issue. I couldn't imagine having a child with any other   
woman, sir. So what was my problem? I think you just summed it up!" Will sighed and smiled a   
broad smile...I can't wait to talk with Deanna again, may I tell her that I'll join her on Betazed,   
sir. I know that leave is cancelled, but this is a family emergency." Will hoped that Picard would   
see the situation that way, if not he had a very difficult "call" to make.

Picard was shaking his head,

"Will my hands are tied, Starfleet command was explicit in their orders. No one leaves or boards   
the ship for the duration of the alert, unless it's for bereavement. I'm sorry Will, you can't leave."   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Five   
  


The front door hissed shut as Deanna Troi dropped her purse on a chair by the front door of the   
house she shared with her mother.

~~~Hello Mother, I'm home. Deanna sent. She and Lwaxana communicated telepathically most   
of the time now. Deanna had found that this one concession to her mother's wishes, helped to   
keep peace in the house.

~~~Hello, dear. You're late...again. I'm in the dining room, Homn has fixed us a lovely fish   
dinner.

~~~I'm really not hungry Mother. I'd like to go up to my room to shower and change. Deanna   
shuddered at the thought of smelling that fish!

~~~Nonsense, Deanna - you must try to eat something...the baby needs the protein. Come   
now, a little something??

~~~Alright Mother, I'll try to eat a small "something".

The smell of the fish assaulted Deanna's nose the second that she entered the dining room. She   
took a deep breath...and looked towards her mother. Lwaxana sat at the head of the long   
white table. Deanna's place was set to Lwaxana's right, where she'd sat for every meal since   
she could remember. She looked around the room, hoping to quell the nausea that had   
suddenly come upon her.

Deanna loved this room. It was decorated in pale peach with white furniture, a pale blue plush   
rug on the floor. Several perfectly placed ferns added a touch of nature to the room. The crystal   
and china in the armoire caught the light from the chandelier that hung over the table. It   
was...restful.

The beauty of the room did nothing to settle Deanna's stomach, however. She had to swallow   
heavily as she sat down and put her napkin on her lap. Lwaxana looked up from her dinner   
and smiled,

"Hello dear. How are you today?" Deanna actually jumped. Her mother had spoken aloud! It   
was a rare occurrence in their home these days. " You were off very suddenly, this morning.   
What did Tobias say that shook you up that way? It was good news wasn't it?" Lwaxana felt   
concern for Deanna and her child begin to rise in her throat. "Hello Mother, I'm sorry I left in such   
a rush earlier. I just needed to clear my head. I walked to the university to see Chandra...and   
spent some time doing research in the library. I hope you weren't worried."

"And Tobias?"

"Mother, Dr. Tobias confirmed what he suspected at my last appointment. I'm carrying twins.   
Identical twins actually." Deanna had to take a deep breath and close her eyes, her stomach   
was roiling.

"Twins! Oh Deanna! That really is wonderful!" Lwaxana burst into tears and leaned over to hug   
her daughter. The smell of the fish, combined with Lwaxana's perfume was too much for   
Deanna's fragile stomach. Lwaxana saw the expression on her daughter's face and guessed the   
reason for it.

"You need to eat, that's why you're feeling queasy dear. Oh this is perfect! Will's status in the eyes   
of the Matriarchal Council has just been elevated! Deanna you must get the dear boy to come   
here to file the official enagagement documents and to begin planning the wedding! Oh   
Deanna this is the most wonderful news. Imagine, ME the grandmother of twins !"

Deanna looked at her plate and swallowed again. There was no way she'd be able to eat, but   
she picked up her fork and raised a bite to her lips. Her stomach rebelled. The fork clattered to   
the table as she bolted from the room. Sounds of her retching could be clearly heard in the   
dining room. Lwaxana sighed and shook her head.. Her poor Little One. After a few moments,   
Lwaxana tapped lightly on the door and opened it. Deanna was still sitting on the floor, pale   
and shaking. Her mother prepared a cool washcloth and handed her a glass of water.   
Lwaxana sponged Deanna's neck and face, while she sipped the water. The two women   
looked at each other and both chuckled.

"Was it like this for you, Mother? When you were pregnant with me?" Deanna had started to   
regain some color in her cheeks.

"Little One I couldn't get within shouting distance of the dining room for nearly my entire   
pregnancy." Lwaxana chuckled. "But it was worth it, you were a beautiful baby, Deanna. You   
made your father and I very happy." Lwaxana's expression caused Deanna to sigh.

"Well, I for one would love to be able to at least sit in a room with food without fear of getting   
ill." She laughed again, "Now that that's over with... I'm starving! I think I'll try to find something   
to eat."

Deanna got up and walked out followed by her mother. Hohm had cleared her place and   
prepared Yridian tea and toast for her. He motioned to the sideboard where a large salad and   
a fresh melon lay waiting for her. She smiled at him. He was so considerate, always knew what   
would appeal to her. He had become much more than a valet. He was a friend.

Deanna sat down at her customary place and poured tea for herself and her mother. They   
talked quietly about her treatments and about her pregnancy. Lwaxana watched her daughter   
closely, knowing full well that Deanna was hurting, but that her pride would not allow her to   
contact Will Riker. No, her pride would make her wait as long as it took Will to contact her.   
When her mother began to talk of names for the twins, Deanna began to feel a sense of   
sadness stealing over her, gradually she stopped talking. Thoughts of Will, and how she should   
be having this conversation with him, brought tears to her eyes. His face was so clear in her   
mind's eye, that she could even "see" his blue eyes twinkling. She sat quietly listening to the rise   
and fall of her mother's voice. She wasn't hearing the words, just the rhythmic cadences of her   
speech. Lwaxana had been observing the change in Deanna for several minutes, and seeing   
an opportunity said quietly

"Contact Will, Deanna. Talk to him...You both need time to adjust to this new stage in your   
lives...I'm sure he's going to be happy about the babies...he just needs time to realize that! You   
are "Imzadi", and that is a very difficult bond to live with...you need to trust each other. To trust   
the love you feel for one another." Deanna looked at her mother then,

"No, Mother. I've spent a lot of time thinking about this, it's best this way. I'm just afraid that he's   
not ready for a child in his life, much less two at once. I'll wait, give him some time. He'll   
contact me when he's ready."

Deanna stood up then and excused herself. She headed for the haven of her bedroom, where   
she undressed and got into a warm shower. Deanna stood still as the water sprayed down over   
her body. She placed her hands protectively over the slight curve of her belly, and began to cry.   
After several minutes, Deanna washed her hair and lathered herself. The soft scent of jasmine   
soothed her somewhat as she rinsed the lather into the reclamation system. The shower   
stopped as she exited and toweled herself dry in front of the mirror. She studied her reflection in   
the mirror inspecting her body for signs of the twins presence within her. Minute physical   
changes in her breasts and a gentle curve to her belly were the only evidence she could see.   
"Imzadi...please come to me, I need you." Deanna sighed and pulled a loose caftan over her   
head. She dried her hair, allowing it to fall in thick ringlets down past her shoulders and   
stretched out on her bed to nap for an hour. Her eyes closed and her breathing deepened as   
she fell asleep. Lwaxana came in after an hour, and finding Deanna asleep, covered her with a   
thick afghan and left the room. Later that evening, Deanna was awakened by the sound of her   
computer's voice...

>>Incoming message. Marked personal for Deanna Troi

Deanna sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes, and stretched. She slipped from the bed and   
crossed to her desk, slipping a shawl over her shoulders as she sat down in front of the   
computer terminal. A knock sounded on the door as Deanna reached for her hairbrush on the   
dresser adjacent to the desk.

Chapter Six

"Come in Mother, it's open." Deanna began to brush the sleep tangles out of her hair as the   
door opened. Lwaxana stood in the doorway, a covered tray in her hands.

"Hello, dear, I'm sorry to intrude, but I thought you might be hungry since you missed dinner. Did   
you sleep well?" Lwaxana's voice was soft and laced with concern. It was difficult to see her   
daughter so vulnerable. Deanna had grown into a very strong and independent woman.   
Lwaxana was accustomed to her handling personal crises calmly and professionally. The ordeal   
of her captivity and resultant treatment had changed her. While still strong and independent,   
Deanna was willing to ask for and accept help in dealing with difficult situations. The fact that   
she had become pregnant so quickly after her recovery seemed to be a factor in the change in   
her personality. Lwaxana dearly hoped that Will Riker wasn't about to destroy her daughter's   
brief brush with happiness.

"Thank -you Mother. I am hungry and yes, I did sleep well. What time is it?" Deanna rose from the   
bed, and ran a brush through her hair.

"It's 8:30, dear. You slept for over three hours."

"I must have needed that nap more than I thought." Deanna smiled at her mother as she lifted   
the cover from the tray. Warm croissants, fruit, cheese and a pot of Earl Grey sat beneath the   
domed lid.

"Mmmm, this looks delicious. I have a message coming in Mother, it might be Will. Thank you for   
dinner, I'll come to your office when I'm finished, all right?" We can watch the new holoplay   
that Chandra lent me yesterday." She smiled at Lwaxana as she sliced a croissant and spread   
outaberry preserves across the flaky pastry. Lwaxana poured a cup of tea for her daughter and   
turned to leave.

"Will you be all right this time, Deanna? Are you sure I shouldn't stay with you?"

"No Mother, I'm fine really. Will and I really need to talk this through. Hopefully he'll have been   
able to arrange transport here to Betazed. I'll call you if I need you, I promise."

Lwaxana left the room and headed for her office. She could contact the Matriarchal Council   
and tell them about her daughters good fortune....Delmina Grax would be pea green with   
envy when she told hjer about the twin granddaughters she'd have in 8 months! Lwaxana   
chuckled...no...she'd much rather tell the council formally. A smile crossed Lwaxana's face as   
she cleared her thoughts and sent a telepathic summons to each of the Daughters of the ruling   
houses of Betazed. She would at last be entitled to invoke her right as the Daughter of the Fifth   
House, to call for a " Cryxsiatis Ras". The "cryxsiatis ras" was the "Rite of Motherhood" ceremony. A   
Betazoid tradition held when a woman became pregnant with her first child. Lwaxana had   
despaired of ever having this particular pleasure. There wasn't a chance that she'd fail to call   
for it now.

Deanna tabbed the flashing icon on her computer screen, accepting the incoming message. It   
was indeed from the Enterprise, and Will. The screen flickered briefly as Will Riker's bearded face   
appeared on the viewscreen.

"Hello, Imzadi." He said softly, as a smile broke across his face. Deanna caught her breath...he   
looked so wonderful. She drank in his features as she allowed herself to be drawn into his   
intense blue gaze.

"Imzadi......." Deanna smiled in response. Her arms ached to hold him...but she was wary, not   
knowing what he was about to say to her.

"Deanna, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for four days. I needed the time to get my head   
together. I realise that it was unfair of me to be so inconsiderate of your feelings." Will was   
choosing his words carefully, wanting to be sure that Troi didn't misunderstand him in any way.

"It's all right, Will. I'm fine, really." Deanna wanted to tell him that she'd overreacted when they   
last spoke. Will didn't give her the opportunity, he kept talking.

"Deanna, I AM happy about the babies." Will chuckled... "Babies, that still makes me stop, and   
catch my breath! I can't believe it! That's what happened the other day, Dee. I was just so   
surprised and unprepared for the news that I acted badly. I love you, you know that don't you?"   
He watched as Deanna nodded but didn't speak. "I love children too, and you need to know,   
that since we met, I have dreamed of one day having a child with you." At Deanna's surprised   
expression Will continued. "I can't imagine ever having a child with anyone else, Imzadi. You   
have always been the only woman I wanted as the mother of my children. . How could I be   
anything BUT happy about your being pregnant? I want us all to be together, here aboard the   
Enterprise." Deanna couldn't speak, her throat was tight with emotion. It seemed that she may   
have underestimated her imzadi.

"Will, you don't need to make any decisions immediately. We have nearly 7 months before the   
twins are born." Deanna wanted to ask if he would be joining her, and was about to do just   
that, when Will spoke again.

"Deanna, I won't be able to join you on Betazed just yet. I spoke with the Captain and he   
confirmed what I already told you about the alert. I can't leave the ship. I'm sorry, love, I did   
try." Will watched as Deanna's ink dark eyes filled with tears. She struggled to prevent them from   
falling, as she began to speak.

"Does Jean Luc have any idea when the alert will be cancelled?"

"No, Dee. I'm sorry. I want to be with you so badly. I wish that there was some way...but I'm   
afraid there isn't." Will ached to hold her close, to ease their pain.

"I'll just need to be patient for a while then, won't I ?" Deanna brushed a stray tear from her   
cheek and smiled. "Don't worry, Will. We'll be fine. Mother is taking very good care of us. We'll   
be together soon. I wanted to apologize for the way that I behaved the other day, too. I was   
still feeling overwhelmed by the news about the twins. My emotional state right now is in   
turmoil Will. The pregnancy is causing such a hormonal surge that I've been rather difficult to   
live with lately." Deanna chuckled. "Mother has had to learn to restrain herself, she never knows   
what my reaction will be." It was Will's turn to laugh as he pictured the confusion Lwaxana must   
be feeling right about now.

"Seriously, Deanna. How are you feeling? Are you happy about being pregnant? I mean, we   
didn't plan to have a child this soon, let alone two! Are you having morning sickness? Are you   
eating and getting enough rest?" Will looked so earnest that Deanna had to smile at him.

"Imzadi, I am thrilled to be pregnant! And I very proud to be having your children. I honestly   
couldn't imagine anyone else as the father of my children, Will. I've never imagined it otherwise.   
These two tiny little lives, (Wil watched as Deanna looked down and put her hand over the   
slight rounding of her abdomen.) are what is the best of both of us. Created from the love we   
feel for one another. I love them already, Will. It's just difficult for me to be without you right   
now, Imzadi." Will could see his fiancee struggling to compose herself, even though she knew   
that it wasn't necessary to hide her feelings from him.

"Are you still feeling ill? Still tired?"

"Yes, I'm still having "morning sickness". I'm sorry to say this, but for me it's "anytime of day"   
sickness. Mother is making sure that I'm eating well balanced meals and all I seem to do lately is   
sleep! So, try not to worry."

"I can't help it Deanna. I want to be there and share all of this with you. The alert couldn't have   
come at a worse time." Will looked so sad, Deanna's eyes filled again, and once again she   
willed the tears away.

"Imzadi, we'll be together soon. I love you." Deanna placed her hand on the screen and   
watched as Will did the same. Their palms met on the screen as tears slowly rolled down both   
of their faces.

"I love you too, imzadi." Will's voice was husky with feeling.

"I'll contact you again in a couple of days...take care of yourself Deanna. Take care of our   
babies too."

Will and Deanna said goodnight and ended the transmission. Deanna sat for a few moments   
as tears fell unnoticed onto her folded hands. Finally she sat up, wiped her face and began to   
eat. When the last morsel had been eaten, Deanna opened a channel to Beverly Crusher   
aboard the Enterprise. While waiting for the transmission to be completed, she went in search   
of her mother.

On the Enterprise, Will changed into civilian clothes and headed for Ten Forward. He wanted to   
be with people tonight...to tell them his news. The only person he wouldn't speak with was   
Beverly Crusher. He was certain that Deanna would want to tell her the news personally. Will   
walked to the lift feeling saddened, but still better than he had in weeks.   



End file.
